Paralyzed By You
by CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle
Summary: When Oceanic Flight 815 went down convicts Kat and Calla Austen were aboard along with the bounty hunter Ilana Verdanksky. Calla is entrusted to Boone by her sister, now Calla must learn to trust not only her instincts but her heart to survive the island.
1. Grounded

**Hey Welcome to my first Lost fic! I only watched up to Season 3….I bet you guys know y as well…Lol! Don't judge me! *points at reader* I will show my loyalty to Boone one way or another! Anywayz this is my first Lost fic so bear with me, not everyone is going to be in it so I'm srry…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or anyone there in…Though if I did own Boone I would be a very happy Woman and he would be a happy Man…*naught thoughts*…..Hmmmm sexy man…*points at reader* Stay out of my head! I do own however my character Calla….So yeah….On with the story….**

**~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~Grounded~~~**

_Fire flashed before her eyes and screams filled her ears…..Heat enveloped her like a tourtures blanket. _

"_KATE!" The scream was wrenched from her burning throat as she looked for older sister. " CALLA!" She felt a hand grab her and pull her forward. " Kate whats happening?" Calla asked coughing. Kate looked at her through the smoke…The floor beneath them rumbled and bucked. " The plane…Its falling…We were hit…" Calla felt like her world shattered. " Calla, go….You need to get off the plane…" Calla looked at her. "What? No! I'm not leaving you! I can't lose you! You're the only family I have!" "Kate! I did what you asked!" Came a loud shout. Calla turned and saw the guy that had been sitting with her sister. "What? Who is he!" Calla yelled. Kate looked at her. " Calla this is Boone, I asked him to go find a way for you off the plane…You have to go with him…I can't go with you…" Calla felt tears sting her eyes. " what about our promise?...You said you would never leave me..And I would never leave you!" Kate looked at her then at Boone. " Go..She can't die…" Calla felt Boone grab her arm and start to pull her away. " Let GO OF ME! KATE!" People rushed pass her screaming…. "Kate!"_

_There was an explosion of bright light then nothing…_

~~~~~Somewhere~~~

Callas' jade eyes slowly opened. "…Kate…" She turned her head sideways slowly and a sharp pain shot up her neck to her head. _ Shit! What the hell happened?..._Images of flames and the suffocating feeling in her lugs returned. "Calla?" She turned her head the other way and saw Boone sitting against a tree, looking at her. Calla sat up wincing… "Why? Why did you do this?" She asked him. Boone looked at her, and she noticed how blue his eyes were…They were almost silver. His short dark hair was ruffled and wet. He had a gash over one eye and his neck and arms were covered in sute and bruises. " She asked me to… I couldn't tell her no…When we were on the plane, she talked about you a lot…How much you have grown and what you wanted to do…I tried to talk her into coming to but she wouldn't there was only one parachute that I could find…She wanted me to go…" Calla listened to him as he spoke. It sounded like her sister…She would give her life for anyone, even a complete stranger.

Boone stood up and looked around. He had carried Calla into the trees away from the shore incase there was any debrise that washed ashore. " where are we?" He heard Calla ask him. He turned and looked at her. She seemed scared and worried. " I don't know…" He said. Calla stood up and walked towards him. She hadn't relized how much taller he was than her, and how well built he was. _Well that explains how he was able to just carry me off like that…_She thought. He wasn't like overly musculer but he was built solid. " Are there any other survivors?" She asked. " I don't know…I'm not sure were the plane went down…." He reached up and gently touched Callas' neck. She winced and backed away from the contact….Not only because it hurt, but because it was him. "I'm sorry…" Boone said appologeticlly.

" Its just looks like something hit you on the neck, you got a really nasty bruise…" He said ripping a piece of cloth off of his shirt. Calla tried not to look at the exposed skin that was his toned abs. " I'm not going to hurt you Calla…I promise." Boone said as he gently took her arm and led her in the direction that he had heard some running water. Calla followed him. " Its not you Boone…Its just something that happened a long time ago…That just makes me have real trust issues with men…" They stopped at a small stream and Boone dipped the cloth in the water. The water was clean and was filtered by something unknown. He placed the wet cloth on Callas neck, the coolness of the cloth made the pain in her neck subside. Boone looked at her, his gaze seemd appologetic. Calla sensed that he wanted to say something. " Boone, I just need time to get to know you okay? And it seems we will have a lot of time together coming up." She said looking around. " Austen! Step away from him!" Came a shout. Calla turned at the shout. " Ilana? What the hell? You were on the plane?" Ilana stood a few feet away from them aiming a gun at Calla. " Yeah, I was tracking you and your sister…" Boone stood infront of Calla. Glaring at the brunnett. " Whats going on? Who the hell are you?" He snapped. Ilana smiled. " Names Ilana Verdansky…I'm a bounty hunter…" Boone turned and looked at Calla. Calla looked at him pleadingly. " Boone I can explain…" She said. Ilana laughed. " Really? Just try and explain the reason for what you did…" Calla grabbed Boone and dragged him after her as she took off running. " Come back you bitch!" There was a shot and the tree next to Boone exploded. Ilana ran after them in pursuit.

" Calla what the hell did you do?" Boone yelled. " I'll tell you everything when we get away!" She yelled back. As they reached a large cavernous trench Calla turned and looked back. " we're trapped…" She said. Boone looked at her then at the bottom of the cavern…He could hear water. " No we aren't…If you are going to trust me…Do it now.." He said looking at her. Calla looked at him then into the trench. She nodded and stepped towards him. Boone held her against him tightly. " Take a deep breath…Okay? When we jump…Hold your breath.." Calla nodded and held him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

Wind wipped passed them. Calla gripped Boone tightly as they hit the water. The water was freezing and it ripped the breath from Callas' lungs, causing her to lose her grip on Boone. _Swim! Swim to the surface!_ Her mind screamed. Calla struggled to the surf her limbs felt like lead. _Cold…So cold…Boone…Where is he?_ Calla broke the surface gasping for air. " Boone! Where are you!" She felt someone wrap an arm around her waist. " I'm here…Its okay…" Boone said pulling her against him. He could feel her trembling against him. " Come on there is a ledge over here.." He said pulling her with him.

Boone helped Calla onto the ledge and climed up after her. It was very dark in the cavern.

" CALLA!" Came Ilanas shout above them. Unknowingly Calla shrank into Boones arms fearfully…Boone held her. " its okay…She won't find us.." He said quietly stroking her wet obsidian hair. Calla listened intently and heard Ilana wander off. " I think she's gone.." Boone said. Calla nodded and pulled away from him. " Cal..What happened…" He asked. Calla didn't look at him. " Calla you owe me an explanation…" He said. Calla looked at him, her eyes were tear filled and held what looked like to him was years of suppressed anger, fear, and sadness.

" I….Killed my father…"

~~~~Fin Chapter 1~~~~

** Cliffy! I know I am evil! You want more? Review and tell me what you think! Plz no flames! The more reviews the faster I will post!**

**~ Temprance (Calla)**


	2. Save Me From Myself

**Calla: Welcome back for chapter 2! I won't waste your time I will jump straight in! I don't own Lost, Ian owns himself. I am gladly writing this from my head so bare with me! I don't have a beta so again bare with me! So here we go!**

**~~Save me from Myself~~~**

Calla sat there looking at the water. Boone didn't say anything for a moment. "You did that? But why?" He asked. Calla sighed. "He was abusive and he raped me…Kat wouldn't stand for it anymore, so we killed him." Boone looked at her**. "**He raped you?" Calla nodded. "Yes, that's why I have issues with men…I feel like they will all be like him…I never really had a boyfriend." Boone was quiet, and then he gently took Calla's hand. "Calla I would never hurt you…I want you to know that." Calla looked at him. "I trust you Boone…" She said with a small smile. "HELLO! ANYONE!" Came a shout. Boone stood up and looked up at the hole above them. "SHANNON! DOWN HERE!" He yelled. Calla stood up and looked up at the opening. She saw a petite blonde look down at them. "BOONE! What the hell you doing down there?" Boone glared at her. "SPALUNKING! We didn't come down here for fun! Get a rope or something!" Shannon glared back. "Fine ass-hole! Hang on a sec!" She snapped as she disappeared.

Calla looked at Boone. "Who the hell was that?" She asked. Boone looked at her with an agitated look. "My stepsister…Queen Bitch Shannon at your service." He chuckled. "I HEARD THAT YOU JACK ASS!" Shannon yelled as she tossed down the end of a rope. Calla looked at him. "Hey she can't be more of a bitch than me…" She whispered. Boone smiled at her as he tied the rope around her waist. "Trust me she would give you a run for your money…Or possibly steal it." Calla smiled. "Wow..." Boone tugged on the rope. "READY!" He hollered. Shannon pulled the rope and Calla made her way up the wall as carefully as possible. Once at the edge Shannon helped her out. Shannon looked at the obsidian haired girl, with distaste. "Okay, well I was expecting you…" Calla looked at her for a moment then untied herself, and tossed the rope over the side. "You going to help me pull your brother out? Or stand there like an idiot?" She asked. Shannon glared at her but reluctantly grabbed the rope. "Shut up and pull bitch…" She growled. Calla ignored the insult and pulled. When Boone was close to the edge Calla helped him out and helped him untie the rope.

Boone looked at his sister. "Well you survived, how did you do it?" He asked. Shannon looked at him. "It's called a parachute…" Boone nodded and looked at Calla. "Calla I take it back…She's not a bitch, she's a roach. She'll be here long after Armageddon…Or after the Earth undergoes a nuclear blast." Shannon looked at him with a poisonous glare. "Ha-ha, very funny Boone." Calla tried not to smile. Boone looked at Shannon. "Are there any other survivors?" Shannon nodded. "Yes, one other…Jack Shephard. He's near here…I told him that I would look for more people." She said as she walked away. Boone and Calla followed her at a short distance. Calla just met the girl and she was already feeling like this girl was going to make her life on the island a living hell. Boone looked at her. "You okay?" He asked. Calla nodded and looked at him. "Yeah, I was just thinking…" Boone smiled at her. "Penny for your thoughts?" Calla smiled. "I was just trying to figure out what we are going to do…About some place to sleep and where we are going get food." Boone smiled at her. "Don't worry we will figure out something."

As they got back onto the beach Calla saw the guy she knew was Jack. Jack was tall, strongly built, with short brown hair. He was wearing a white dirty tank top, jeans, and black sneakers. "Shannon, I see you found two survivors…" Shannon nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, my ding-bat brother, and his new girlfriend." Calla blushed. "Actually Shannon, we are just friends…" Shannon rolled her eyes. "Sure…And the Easter bunny is actually Santa Claus." Boone glared at her. "Shannon quit being a bitch…Calla is a good girl, we are just friends…" Jack smiled at Calla and looked her over. "Well that's interesting…" Calla shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Look Shephard, you try anything and I will retaliate…" She growled. Jack smiled. "A girl with spunk…" Calla turned and walked away, Boone followed not wanting to be near his bitchy sister and the weirdo.

The sun had set and the wind was blowing causing the air to be nippy. It being the middle of November didn't help either. Calla was used to the constantly hot weather of Australia and Texas, her home state. Boone had managed to catch some fish and started a fire with two flint rocks. He cooked the fish over the fire and him and Calla devoured the fish in record timing. Calla lay on a pile of leaves that she had covered with a fleece blanket they had found in a water proof bag. She was shaking from her clothes still being damp, with the combination of the wind. Her neck still hurt like a bitch, along with her ribs, and arms. She tensed when she felt Boone lay down next to her. She turned and looked at him in the faint fire light. He laid there on his back with his blue eyes closed, his shirt was bloody and torn, and his pants were almost torn completely in two on one leg. His shoes were water logged. "Boone, can I cuddle up with you? I'm really cold…" She asked hesitantly. Boone looked at her. "Sure, if you want…I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Calla scooted up next to him and Boone stretched his arm out for her to rest her head on. She rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled as close to him as possible. She was slowly drifting off to sleep content with being held by him. His scent was so comforting it demolished her fear of dying there on the island. _Kat I hope you're at peace…Thanks for bringing me a friend I can trust…_

~~~~End chapter 2~~~~

~~~~Preview Chapter 3~~~

The shadows that were cast along the area around Calla and Boone haunted her as she sat up and looked around for the noise that had awoken her. She stood up and looked at Boone trying not to disturb him. Calla stepped around the make shift fire pit, looking into the woods. "Hello?" She whispered. Nothing…Calla took another step, and that's when she saw the shadow. "Hello?" She froze as she heard the eerie voice of a small girl. "_Help….Me….Calla…."_

~~~End Preview~~~

** Calla: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It will be getting better! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Check This Out!

**Calla: Hi guyz just a little short thing here! I have a video on YouTube! That gives a little more insight to the story! Plz check them out and comment! I warn you now, some contain spoilers! Here is the name of the first video!**

**Tainted Love, Lost Video for Paralyzed By You**

**Just type in the usual then add this to go straight to my page! :** **/user/SerenaSalvatore1812**

**Plz comment and if you wanna add me as a friend go ahead! Plz Subscribe!**


	4. Paradise Lost

_**Calla: Okay onto chapter 3, I'll just jump right in here, I don't own Lost again, and I own Calla. Plz no flames, plz review!**_

_**~~~Chapter 3-Paradise Lost~~~**_

__The wind whipped around the two stranded survivors as they slept. Calla groaned in her sleep as she was plagued by flashes of memory of the crash, and of her sister. Subconsciously Boone held her closer to him as he felt her move restlessly next to him, in her sleep. There was a faint sound that sounded like the wind but it was different and tingled Calla's skin. The shadows that were cast along the area around Calla and Boone haunted her as she sat up and looked around for the noise that had caused the feeling that had awoken her. She stood up and looked at Boone trying not to disturb him. Calla stepped around the make shift fire pit, looking into the woods. "Hello?" She whispered. Nothing…Calla took another step, and that's when she saw the shadow. "Hello?" She froze as she heard the eerie voice of a small girl. "_Help…Me…Calla…"_ The shadow moved off further into the woods, Calla followed after it, her heart racing in her chest. "Wait! Hey! It's not safe out there!" She came to a clearing and looked around, she couldn't figure out where the little girl had gone. "Hello?" She called. "Hello…Calla…" Came a very unwanted voice. Calla turned and saw Jack walking up behind her; she put on a strained smile. "Hi Jack, did you happen to see a little girl?" Jack stopped and looked at her for a moment; he was so close that she could see the track marks on his arms. _Drug user…Well that explains the personality._ Jack smiled at her. "Little girl? Is that why you came all the way out here?" Calla nodded. "Yeah, what you think I'm freezing my ass off for a mid-night stroll?" Jack laughed and looked around. "Is the knuckle head with you?" Calla paused at the question. "No, I told him I would be back in 5 minutes, so I should get back." She said as she tried to walk past him. Jack grabbed her and pulled her back. "You're lying, I followed you…I know that bastard was asleep when you left…" Calla looked at him ready for a fight. "Let…Me…Go." Jack sneered at her. "Ilana told me all about you…Fucking daddy then putting a bullet through his head…Some little Succubus you are I'd like to have a round with you." Calla glared at him. "That's a lie…And I don't sleep with drug user's ass hole." Jack pulled Ilanas' gun from his waist band and trained it on her chest. "Really, then why are you with Boone then?" Calla jerked away; as she hoped his drug using days impaired his balance so much that the jerk knocked him off balance. The gun fell from his hand hitting the ground causing it to discharge. Calla dove for the gun, and grabbed it and aimed it at him. Jack looked at her; his cocky attitude had vanished instantly when he saw the weapon aimed at him.

Calla looked at him, her hands were shaking. But here anger held out, this bastard wanted to do the same exact shit her father did, and he thought he was better. Jack saw her shaking hands and smiled. "You didn't shoot your father, your sister did…" He said as he stood up. Calla's aim didn't waiver. "Shut the fuck up! I will shoot you right between the eyes! You think you can get away with trying the same shit my father did? And you insult my friend! I should kill you just for that!" She yelled. Her jade eyes flared with a bloody look. "Calla! Don't!" Boone yelled as he ran up. Calla looked at him, her anger etched on her face. "Why? He deserves it! He was going to try and rape me!" Boone looked at Jack with murderous intentions. "You were going to what?" He asked as he stepped towards Jack. Jack looked at him with a smirk. "Are you going to believe a killer Boone?" Boone stopped and looked at him. "She isn't a killer…" He pulled back and punched Jack in the jaw, there was a sickening crack as Jack fell to the ground holding his face, groaning in pain. "You touch her; I will break every bone in your body, and leave you to rot." Boone snarled. Calla lowered the gun, as Boone walked over her. Shannon hearing the shouts ran up looking at the two of them, and then at Jack. "BOONE! What the hell!" She yelled as she kneeled next to Jack.

Boone took Calla back to their site, Calla sat next to him shaken by the events. She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Boone, I would have shot him if it wasn't for you." Boone smiled at her. "It's no big deal; I just didn't want you to have to live with that guilt…" He winced as he cradled his hand. Calla took it and examined his knuckles. Boone smiled at her, noticing the look on his face Calla looked at him confused. "What?" Boone laughed. "You're touching me without looking like you want to bury you self in a hole and never come out…" Calla blushed and went back to looking at his hand. "Looks like you just popped a tendon, you should be good after a day or two…" She looked at him; he was watching her very intently. "Boone?" He leaned in closing the distance between them and grazed his lips with hers.

~~~End Chapter~~~

~~Chapter Preview~~~

"I don't understand okay?" Calla said with tear filled eyes. Boone looked at her, his eyes held pain. "Calla, I like you…" Calla looked at him floored by his words. "But…I…" She couldn't think of anything to say. Boone stepped towards her. "Why do you think I kissed you? A spur of the moment thing?" Calla blushed. "No…" Boone looked at the ground defeated. "Fine Calla, if that's how you feel, then fine…" He said as he stormed off. Calla watched him walk off. "Boone wait!" She pleaded, but he didn't even look back.


	5. The Promise and the Secret

_**Calla: Okay onto chapter 4, I'll just jump right in here, I don't own Lost again, and I own Calla. Plz no flames, plz review!**_

_**~~~Chapter 4-The Promise and the Secret~~~**_

Calla tensed and pulled away slightly from Boone. Boone looked at her a shadow of pain in his blue eyes. "Calla?" He said quietly. Calla stood up turning away from him. "I'm sorry Boone…" She said. Boone stood up looking at her. "Calla what's wrong?"

"I don't understand okay?" Calla said with tear filled eyes. Boone looked at her, his eyes held pain. "Calla, I like you…" Calla looked at him floored by his words. "But…I…" She couldn't think of anything to say. Boone stepped towards her. "Why do you think I kissed you? A spur of the moment thing?" Calla blushed. "No…" "Then what is it?" He asked. Calla couldn't say it, it scared her. Boone looked at the ground defeated. "Fine Calla, if that's how you feel, then fine…" He said as he stormed off. Calla watched him walk off. "Boone wait!" She pleaded, but he didn't even look back.

Calla sat huddled under a tree, the rain was falling relentlessly and the wind was a torrent that reminded her of what had occurred just hours ago. She tried to remain composed but it wasn't working, she'd never felt so alone before…So hopeless. The cold bit at her like a thousand snakes that seemed to find every bit of exposed flesh. The fire had long gone out, she had tried to restart it, but then the rain had started. She trembled against the cold bark of the tree, but not in coldness…In fear and shame. She wanted her friend back…She hadn't realized that just in the short amount of time they had been together how much she needed him. And she couldn't believe how blind she'd been not to see that he LIKED her…

"_Calla…" _Calla looked up into the darkness fearfully. "No…Not now…" She whimpered seeing the girl before her. She was about 11-12 yrs of age, long brown hair, and dark eyes. _"Calla..You promised…You promised it would be just us against the world…No one would come between us…"_ Calla squeezed her eyes shut placing her hands over her ears. "You're dead Kate! It's not my fault!" Kate moved closer to her now just a step away from her. _"You chose him over me Calla…How could you?" _ Calla lunged at the girl screaming, she punched the girl full force. "SHUT UP! YOU TOLD HIM TO TAKE ME!" "CALLA!" Calla's fist froze ready for another blow but when the lighting flashed she saw panic stricken blue eyes, blonde hair. She backed off letting Shannon up. "Shannon…I'm so sorry…" She said. Shannon looked at her holding her busted nose. "You're crazy! I was coming to check on you! You bitch!" She turned and ran fearful that Calla would attack her again. "Shannon!" Calla called but the girl didn't stop.

Calla sat near the water the rain falling even harder. She shivered terribly, she knew it was the early stages of hyperthermia. Her teeth chattered painfully hard, her skin was wind burnt even in the rain. She lay down in the wet sand pulling her knees to her chest hugging them, she closed her eyes not fully aware of what she was doing. 'Cold….Cold….'

"Calla…Calla wake up…" Calla awoke feeling warm, comfortable, and tired. Her vision was hazy and she wasn't sure where she was. ' I'm dying…' She thought. 'But I'm warm…So warm' She saw Kate sitting next to her. Her loving eyes watching her intently. "Kate, I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I didn't want to leave you. You asked Boone to save me, and I feel like I let you down…I know I just met him, but I like him Kate…I do and I know we made the promise that it was suppose to be us against the world…But your gone, and I'm alone, and scared…I'm scared of what could happen and if he found out about what else had happened. What I couldn't give him." Kate looked at her not saying anything, Calla felt the darkness coming on again. "Please forgive me…" She whispered as she passed back out.

Boone sat there looking at Calla, she had barley woken up…And she had thought that he was Kate. And she had basically spilt her guts to someone that wasn't there. She did like him, and it tore at her. Because after everything she'd been through she was afraid of men and her sister promised to protect her, and there was something else…Something she hadn't told him. Calla stirred restlessly, Boone stroked her face softly. Calla turned into the touch and reached up grabbing his hand in her sleep. "I'm sorry…Boone." She whispered. Boone smiled lightly to himself, he was so worried when he'd come back and she wasn't here. Shannon practically tore him a new one when she had found him and told him what had happened. He'd found Calla barley alive on the beach, he'd brought her back and started a fire and got her warm, and gave her water.

Boone looked down and saw a faint pearl white scar on her lower stomach just below her belly and a little off to the side where her shirt had hiked up. It was about as long as his pointer finger and looked jagged so it wasn't surgical. Boone reached out and touched the scar tracing it with his fingers. He knew what the secret was…And why she was afraid to tell him…


End file.
